


Wish apon a floorboard

by VanillaSkys



Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fantasy, M/M, Mini Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a Borrower who lives under the floorboards of this lovely house, with his sister Raven. One day Erik moves into the house and Charles imediatly falls in love !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish apon a floorboard

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some fabulous fanart by garnetquyen !

Erik, had just moved into a new house on the outskirts of town. A quiet little place. Perfect. Today he was officially moving in, everything was already unpacked, except his clothes and a few kitchen/bathroom essentials. Erik smiled to himself as he climbed up the stairs and heading straight towards his room, carrying with him a couple of boxes. Dumping them down as he entered the room. He had a gut feeling that he would like it here, no busy traffic to keep him awake at night, hopefully no youths causing trouble. With a soft sigh he walked over the his bed, pretty much throwing himself down onto it. Staring up at the ceiling with hands behind his head taking a few moments to just relax.

Charles had lived here all his life, with his mother, father and little sister Raven. His father had been killed by the previous owners cat and his mother had passed away. Charles loved the humans, he found them so very .. different. You see Charles was not a human, he was a borrower. Borrowers were basically a shrunken down Human, so titchy they weren't much taller then a tea cup. Charles and his sister lie under the floor boards most of the time. Charles loved humans so he would go out exploring with Raven but since the last owners had moved out there was nothing to explore. But today a new human was coming to the house. Charles had been excitedly watching from under the floor boards as all the furniture was being brought into the house. When Erik entered Charles scurried to the furthest wall where he had made a ladder out of match sticks and stuck them to the wall with tiny bits of sticky tack. He clambered up the ladder until he was met with the second floor following the heavy foot steps as the human entered his room. Charles stopped and looked up at the giant man in awe. He was so handsome. The short gingery hair and his thin yet muscular build. It was enough to make the tiny man blush.

Erik groaned as he sat himself up on the edge of the bed, looking at the boxes he had brought up. He would unpack later he's been doing it the past few days and it was really starting to stress him out. He mutters to himself as he stands, looking towards the bedroom door, he swore he could see something, small, but there was definitely something there, better not be mice, but then again this thing was to thin to be a mouse. Well whatever it was, it was probably nothing, maybe his eyes where just playing tricks on him. 

Shaking his head slightly he turned towards the window, a hand going to stroke the back of his neck, wondering what to do, considering the TV was yet to be set up so that left, reading or sleeping. He could explore but then again, there wasn't much to explore. 

Charles saw Erik looking at him and hurried for cover, hiding behind a large dust bunny that had gathered over time. When Erik moved over to the window Charles came out of hiding to watch him. Raven coming up behind him. "What are you gawking at Charles" She said with a sigh, eyeing" her brother curiously. "Look Raven. Isn’t he handsome" Charles replied pointing to the giant human. "All I can see is the back of his head" She said bluntly before shaking her head "Well have fun staring at the human" She said almost sarcastically as she turned and scurried away leaving Charles to watch this new human, fascinated by the handsome giant.

A small frown appeared on Erik's face, he swore he heard something .. it sounded like muffled voices. They were coming from the other end of the room, but .. that couldn't be right, he lived alone. Slowly, Erik turned around to stare down at the doorway. Nothing. 

“Am I going ... Insane or something” He asked himself as his eyes search the floor once more. There it was again, there was something there! He saw something walking, yes walking away leaving another thing behind. Curiously, Erik kneels down to the floor, trying to see what the tiny thing was. Erik leans in closer, peering in at the tiny thing, trying to figure out what on earth this thing was.   
Charles froze. He had been spotted! he had to think fast, Raven no longer there to help him. He looked up at the giant human as he peered in looking straight at him. Charles moved swiftly into a waving position, pretending to be a little toy figure that had been dropped down in between the floor boards. All he could do was hope that the man fell for it.

Erik sighed, seeing the tiny thing for what it was. A toy. The last occupants had left a damn toy behind. Typical. He a sigh Erik reaches out, grabbing the toy. It was soft .. not plastic. That was strange, toys are usually plastic. Confusion plastered across Erik's face as he straightened himself, dropping the figure into the palm on his hand.

Charles tried not to flinch as he was plucked from the floor, counting his blessings as he was dangled in the air. He tries not to make a sound or move from his position as he is dropped into the hand. Winded from the fall but trying his best not to give himself away, he was truly petrified. 

Erik sat back down on the edge of the bed, staring at the strange looking 'toy'.

“The Hell?” He uttered to himself as he poked the tiny thing. It was soft but had a hard structure to it, like ... a human, or an animal of some kind. Erik was truly rather dumbfounded, he had never seen anything like it, well except for little plastic toys that is. It even has hair, soft fluffy bangs!

“What are you” He whispers as if he was expecting the tiny toy to actually respond. 

Charles tried to stay quiet, laying in the humans palm. He was fine until he was poked. The small being yelping and coming to life, crawling backward in the others palm. Staring up at the human in terror as he stood, dusting himself off. He had blown his cover, god knows what the giant was going to do. 

Erik jumped in surprise, as he stared in shock at the small being. Yeah that was defiantly alive. 

“H-Hello” Was all Erik could manage, just staring at the tiny being in disbelief. Here, held in his hand was a tiny little man, a tiny little man he had just found .. living in his floor boards.   
“eh ... What's your name?” He asked in the calmest tone he could manage, trying not to scare the little guy.

Charles just stares up at the other, terrified. He blinked before speaking. "C-Charles .. my name is Charles" He said, his voice so tiny it was barley detectable. The small being shying away from the giant man.

Erik only just heard the small man introduce himself. “Well hello Charles, I'm Erik” He said putting the tiny guy down onto the bed, staring down at him. It amazed him, that someone could be so small.

Charles sat down on the soft bed, contented. The man seemed nice enough. "Nice to meet you Erik." Charles said with a large grin, the grin nearly took over his tiny face. "A-aren't you afraid of me, most people would have tried to squash me by now" Charles queried, looking up at the man a little confused.

“Why would I be afraid, you seem pretty harmless” Was Erik's reply, his smile widening as he saw Charles smile. He had to admit, the small being was incredibly cute “So ... How long have you lived here?” Erik asked out of curiosity, tucking one leg under the other.

Charles looked up at the man thinking " I have lived here " He counted with his fingers "For twenty six years, since I was born as a matter of fact" He said smiling up at the giant man.

“You're only twenty six!” Erik says with a small chuckle, he sounded rather surprised. “Well Charles, I hope you don't have a problem with me moving into your home” Erik said with a small smile watching the little guy, he was truly fascinating. 

Charles looks up at him "I .. that is fine, we will not bother you as long as you feed us. You see normally we have to steal food from the giants. You don't have and animals do you ?" Charles asked, fearful for a moment. "You see my father was eaten by one of the giants beasts" Charles said sadly.

“Oh I'll happily feed you and your family, just as long as I can have your company” Erik's smile fell slightly as he heard what happened to Charles' father. 

“I am so sorry to hear that, but you'll be happy to know that I have no pets whatsoever. Just me. Never really saw the point in pets” Erik said with a shrug, smiling own at the smaller man.   
“Um .. I should let you to get back to your family, if you ever need anything though, just ask” 

Charles smiles up to the man "Thank you sir" He said happily as he slid down off of the bedding onto the floor "Goodbye" He said cheerily, slipping down through the floor boards and getting stuck when his middle hit the boards, blushing and looking up at Erik "A little help" 

Erik sat back, watching little Charles slide down off the bed, slipping between the floor boards, chuckling when the little being got stuck. Getting up and walking over to him, he lifted the floorboard slightly so Charles could slip through.

Charles smiles as he slips through, smiling up at Erik and waving before scurrying off to go find Raven and tell her all about his adventure. 

Erik watched Charles run off before putting the floorboard back as he turned and stripped down to his boxers, climbing into the big soft bed, grinning happily to himself as he thought of Charles.

Charles stopped in front of Raven, panting and heaving from his run. "Raven you will never guess what" "The human spotted you" She said dryly. "well .. Yes how did you guess" He said looking rather deflated. "Well you were stood there staring at him and those big ass eyes of yours are pretty hard to miss." She said rolling her eyes just earning a pout from her brother. "So what happened" She demanded "Well we talked. Oh my god Raven he is wonderful, so handsome, he was the most perfectly sculpted figure and those eyes .. They are like emeralds !" Charles swooned as he told his sister about the wonderful Erik. 

Erik nestled into his duvet, his eyes focused on the floor, just in case Charles or one of his family members popped up for some reason.

Groaning he sat up unable to sleep, mainly due to the fact he could not get that beautiful bright eyed being out of his head. He was just too cute for words, not to mention those bright red cheeks and those lips. Reaching forward, Erik grabbed the newspaper may as well attempt to pass the time. 

Charles brought Raven along and hid behind another dust bunny "Look, on the bed there he is." Charles whispered to Raven "Why are we whispering" She whispered back "Because I dont want to bother him" Came Charles' hushed reply. Raven watching the tall ginger man that sat on the bed. "I see what you mean. He is rather good looking" she said quietly. "Yes. But I saw him first" Charles said to her almost protectively. "Hey now that's no fair" Raven replied trying to be quiet

Erik flipped through the paper, not really reading it, before tossing it to one side.  
Just as he was about to lay down and attempt to get some sleep, he heard someone say 'But I saw him first'. Smirking, Erik sat up looking about the room, he saw nothing. 

“Charles is that you ... If so ... join me, I can't sleep and I have no one to speak to” Erik called out, he hoped that it was Charles he was speaking with.

Raven grinned to her brother teasingly "Go on then lover boy, your prince awaits" She said sniggering as Charles huffed moving over to the farthest wall, hanging off of the wires using them to jump and hang from one of the floor boards. All that could be seen on the surface was eight tiny little fingers. "Erik .. A little help please"

Erik watched in amusement before sliding out of the bed, walking over to the little chap taking him, carefully, into his hands. Walking back over to the bed before putting him down on it. Grinning down at him. “Was that your ... sister I heard?” he asked.

Charles smiles at Erik as he is lifted. Jumping down onto the pillow happily. "It was, yes. My sister Raven, we are the only two here"

Erik laid down on his side, staring at the small but breathtakingly beautiful man “Oh only two, I thought you might have had a whole family living down there” He said chuckling.

"Oh no, just us." He said smiling and staring into the others gigantic emerald green eyes as he sat there, contently.

Erik leans in towards Charles, his face inches from his, realizing his lips could easily cover the whole of Charles adorable little face.

Charles entire tiny face turned bright red "Y-you heard us didn’t you" He said, clearly embarrassed.

Erik nodded softly in response “I heard enough” He said reaching to gently stroke Charles flushed cheek with his finger.

Charles smiled at the finger, nuzzling into it with his soft cheek. He closed his bright blue eyes, leaning up towards the other. 

Erik looked down at the small being, closing his own eyes and leaning in. When their lips met there was a spark of light, then Charles entire body lit up! Glowing brightly as he started to grow, his arms and legs getting longer along with the rest of him. By the time he stopped glowing he was the size of a normal human. 

Erik pulled back to look the other male over. “Charles your .. your .. normal sized” He said. 

“I .. I didn't know I could do that” Charles replied innocently. Both men just staring into each-others eyes before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.


End file.
